Miyamoto Musashi
Miyamoto Musashi (宮本 武蔵 Musashi Miyamoto) is an expert swordsman in Japan. He was also a character from the episode ''Nobita vs Musashi''. Appearance Story In the beginning, it is shown that Gian is practicing his new kendo skills in the usual vacant lot of the group. He shows off astounding moves while Nobita, scared, looked carefully at the practicing Gian. Nobita asked Suneo what Gian has been doing, but ends up misunderstanding Suneo's answer. Doraemon explains that Gian wants to be like his idol, Musashi. Just then, Gian approaches them and tell them the story of Musashi, starring himself and the others, making the story into roleplay and hitting Suneo while telling the story. Wondering why Musashi has shown up late, Gian challenge Nobita in a kendo duel because he was making fun of his idol. At home, they first think of it as a joke, but when Shizuka brought a "Letter of Challenge", he lost his reputation. Doraemon take out the legendary "Denkomaru" for Nobita to build up courage. Still no courage to built on, Doraemon, Shizuka and Nobita will go back in time before the battle of Musashi in Ganryujima. Because of Nobita's self assurance, they landed on a wrong era, resulting in an isolated village where they met Takezawa-san, a cowardly samurai with no strength at all, similar to Nobita. Nobita ended up battling the giant man with a funny face without considering a willpower but given task to do so to protect Shizuka from harm. Amazed with his performance, thanks to the "Denkomaru", Takezawa-san wants him to be his sensei and the town village wants him to be his protector. Agreeing, he along with Doraemon and Shizuka take a rest to take down the whole clan of bad guys that made Doraemon worried. Nobita gave relief him because he had the "Denkomaru". While in Nobita's era, Gian and Suneo eagerly waits for him in a cold weather that made Gian catch a cold. Back in time, Shizuka had been kidnapped by the clan, forcing Nobita, Doraemon and Takezawa-san to go there unprepared, leaving the Denkomaru on Takezawa-san's presence. Reaching the place, they prepare themselves in a fight, knowing that the Denkomaru wasn't in Nobita's presence. Thankfully, Takezawa-san came and battled the clan, defeating and leaving them to escape. There, Takezawa-san said he would live up on the name Musashi that give shock to Nobiota,Doraemon and Shizuka. As they rode home, they agree to go to the battle of the Ganryujima, to answer the request of Takezawa-san gave to Shizuka before she had been kidnapped. Arriving there, they seen the grown-up Takezawa-san ready to challenge. Before that, he needs to fight Nobita to be the greatest samurai in all of Japan. Accepting the challenge, Nobita is too hard to beat because of the Denkomaru, which doubts Doraemon for Nobita to lose the battle. But because of Takezawa-san's anger, he built up power to almost defeat Nobita. He reveales that the request is to marry Shizuka for being the greatest swordman in all of Japan. Nobita, in anger and with Shizuka's cheer, is to do his best in the battle, by cutting the pure metal sword of Takezawa. With that, they both thank esch other and learned the reason why Musashi is late for battles with Kojiro in Ganryujima. Returning in their era, the Denkomaru shatthered resulting Nobita to lose confidence and self-esteem. But knowing that Gian caught a fever and ended the battle, leaving Nobita to celebrate for his victory.Source Trivia * Musashi is one of the historical characters who appear in Doraemon series. External Links *Miyamoto Musashi at Wikipedia. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Humanoid Characters